Mon Essentiel
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Aquela era a verdadeira felicidade. Não precisava de vários amantes ou de casos de uma noite para se sentir satisfeito e feliz. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, deitado com ele – o essencial para sua pessoa. - Franada


**Hetalia não me pertence. A música usada no final é Je Fais de Toi Mon Essentiel, do Emmanuel Moire.  
>Boa leitura!~<br>**

* * *

><p>Aquela criança era diferente. Sentia isso todas as vezes que acordava de manhã e a olhava. Com o passar do tempo, começou a criar afeição por ela, cuidando para que sempre estivesse bem.<p>

– _B-Bonjour, papa!_ – Matthew falou, sorrindo para Francis. Este levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto, mas logo voltou a sorrir. Pegou o garoto e colocou-o em seu colo, afagando seus cabelos.

– _Bonjour, mon petit Matthieu~_

–X–

Ver Arthur vencer não era o pior de tudo. Nem ser abandonado naquela cara, sentindo pena de si mesmo. O pior de tudo era saber que Matthew havia saído de lá. O inglês havia ganhado a guerra, então Francis não poderia reclamar. O que podia fazer era apenas... Apenas esperar. Uma hora, ele conseguiria seu pequeno de novo.

–X–

– Não estou interessado. E não me questione mais.

Aquelas palavras chocaram Francis. Sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si enquanto encarava o seu superior. Aquela era a sua chance de conseguir o Canadá de volta, e ele estava perdendo-a. Balançou a cabeça afirmando positivo e se virou, saindo da sala com passos largos.

Ainda o teria de volta. E nenhum superior o impediria.

–X–

Ele estava crescido. Ainda era menor que Alfred, mas estava maior do que da última vez que o vira.

Por um momento, Matthew olhou para o francês, sorrindo. Francis também sorriu, e acenou para ele. O menor acenou de volta, voltando a prestar atenção no comandante.

Apesar de saber que aquilo era inevitável, era difícil aceitar que ele não era mais aquela criança.

–X–

Francis abriu os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse acordando depois de dormir um século. Ainda via as coisas um pouco borradas, mas conseguiu identificar a imagem de Matthew.

Este estava do outro lado do quarto, mexendo numa mesa. Parecia ter uma bacia no meio e algumas coisas em volta, mas não conseguiu ver direito o que era.

Seus olhos, então, voltaram a pesar, então o francês voltou a perder a consciência.

–X–

Suas forças estavam voltando, ele conseguia sentir. Continuava machucado, ainda sentia muitas dores, mas sua força estava lentamente voltando para si.

– Já acordou, _papa_? – O canadense esfregou os olhos, se levantando da cadeira. Após bocejar, passou as mãos pelo rosto, indo até Francis e sorrindo. – Está se sentindo melhor?

– Você não tem idéia de como estou bem,_ mon petit~_ – Retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo-se ainda mais forte.

–X–

A distância era insuportável. Era como se faltasse parte de seu corpo – chegava a doer a alma.

Dessa vez, não jogou a culpa em Arthur. Também não a jogou em seus amigos, nem em si mesmo. Não queria culpar ninguém – apenas queria que Matthew terminasse de cumprir suas obrigações em seu país. Então, depois disso, ele poderia voltar.

–X–

Talvez Francis estivesse sentindo na pele o que fez algumas pessoas passarem.

Talvez – apenas talvez – ele merecesse aquilo. Talvez aquela traição fosse digna. Talvez aquilo durasse para sempre, uma punição por todas as vezes que desprezou sentimentos alheios. Não que estivesse sendo desprezado... Mas doía.

Talvez ver Matthew com seu "amigo", Gilbert, fosse demais para Francis. Apenas talvez.

–X–

Durante aqueles anos, desejou que o olhar de Matthew fosse de surpresa e decepção. O canadense já havia se acostumado a ver os dois juntos, mas Francis queria, de todo seu coração, que Matthew sentisse ciúmes de Arthur. Mas toda sua esperança foi por água abaixo quando, sorrindo, Matthew o abraçou e parabenizou pela união. Ele estava feliz por Francis.

Bem, pelo menos, era o que o francês pensava.

–X–

Sua vontade era sair de casa, encontrar Gilbert e socá-lo até o momento que ele perdesse a consciência. Era seu amigo, mas pagaria por cada lágrima que rolava do rosto de Matthew naquele momento.

– _Papa_... Será que nunca conseguirei ser feliz com alguém? – O canadense perguntou, se soltando do abraço e olhando para Francis.

_"Apenas quando estivermos juntos"_, o francês respondeu a pergunta mentalmente, voltando a abraçar seu pequeno Matthew.

–X–

– Não dá mais, Arthur.

Aquelas palavras vieram com um peso inigualável. O inglês respirou fundo, sentindo aquela mágoa antiga voltar à tona.

– É por causa dele, não é? – Ainda de costas para o francês, fez a pergunta. O silêncio reinou na sala. Aquela era a responda de Francis. – Vá embora.

O francês, ainda em silêncio, deu meia volta e saiu, deixando Arthur sozinho... Novamente.

–X–

Ele havia conseguido sua independência. Estava orgulhoso de seu pequeno – apesar de não ser uma independência completa, era um começo. Saíram para comemorar, rindo de memórias antigas e coisas atuais. Mas, mesmo juntos, sabiam que tinha alguma coisa de errado, algo faltando.

E ambos sabiam o que era, mas nenhum tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

–X–

– Não acho que Gilbert seja uma boa companhia para você.

Assim que falou essa frase, o francês se arrependeu. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos antes de, surpreso, Matthew formular uma resposta.

– Francis, você está... Com ciúmes do Gilbert?

O francês, como não gostava de mentir para Matt, apenas o olhou e suspirou. Encarando aquela reação como um "sim", o canadense sorriu, abraçando Francis de lado.

–X–

– _M-merci_... – Matthew colocou a mão na boca, se desculpando. Francis o olhava, seus sentimentos divididos entre alegria e surpresa.

O canadense, depois de um abraço, surpreendeu Francis com um beijo. Assim que estava soltando-o do abraço, Matthew passou um braço pelo seu pescoço e o puxou, selando seus lábios por alguns segundos.

– _P-papa_, eu não tive essa intenção e... – Antes que ele pudesse continuar com suas desculpas, Francis o calou, puxando-o para outro beijo.

–X–

Francis fora o primeiro a falar.

Durante mais uma daquelas reuniões insuportáveis, sua mão foi para debaixo da mesa, procurando a de Matthew. Assim que encontrou, segurou-a, entrelaçando os dedos. Olhou para o lado e viu que o canadense estava sorrindo, e suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

– _Je t'aime._ – Francis falou num volume que apenas ele e Matt poderiam escutar. O outro olhou para ele, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso e com suas bochechas ainda mais vermelhas.

– _Je t'aime aussi, papa._

–X–

Muitos anos já haviam passado desde o começo de tudo. E, ainda sim, se sentia como no primeiro dia.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama. Matthew estava deitado em seu peito, dormindo. Francis ainda estava acordado, olhando para o teto do quarto. Uma de suas mãos mexia no cabelo de seu amado enquanto a outra segurava a mão dele.

Aquela era a verdadeira felicidade. Não precisava de vários amantes ou de casos de uma noite para se sentir satisfeito e feliz. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, deitado com ele – o essencial para sua pessoa.

**Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
>Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne<br>Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**

* * *

><p><strong>Meu primeiro Franadá. Acho que ninguém tem idéia de como eu amo esse pairing, é. Presente para a IsabellaMapleBell, aquela pessoa que me aguenta o dia todo.**  
><strong>Mereço reviews?~ <strong>


End file.
